Reincarnazione
Per reincarnazione si intende la rinascita dell'anima, o dello spirito di un individuo, in un altro corpo fisico, trascorso un certo intervallo di tempo dopo la sua morte terrena. Il termine reincarnazione è considerato sinonimo di metempsicosi ed è riferito in particolare al mondo culturale e religioso orientale e a movimenti spiritistici.Vedi lemma "Reincarnazione" in Vocabolario Treccani Si ritrova anche il termine con significato simile di metemsomatosi, letteralmente «passaggio da un corpo all'altro», che non si riferisce però all'anima umana, ma alla trasmigrazione in esseri animali. Diffusione È una delle credenze più diffuse in ambienti legati all'Induismo, al Giainismo, al Sikhismo e al Buddhismo, anche se in quest'ultimo caso non riguarda la reincarnazione dell'anima ma quella del karma«Dottrinalmente il Buddhismo non insegna né l'esistenza dell'anima, né la sua trasmigrazione in successive incarnazioni, ma insiste sulla trasformazione dinamica, o "flusso" (samsāra) di esistenze. Tuttavia, nella sua influenza sul pensiero popolare, questa dottrina è assimilata a ogni altra dottrina sulla trasmigrazione» (M. Anesaki, alla voce "Trasmigration (Buddhist)" in The Buddhists. Encyclopaedia of Buddhism, a cura di Subodh Kapoor, Cosmo Publications, New Delhi 2001, vol. V, pag. 1451)., ad alcune religioni africane e altre filosofie o movimenti religiosi. La maggior parte dei pagani contemporanei crede nella reincarnazione. Nell'antichità occidentale questa credenza era molto diffusa nelle scuole filosofiche, si ricorda lo stesso Platone. Divenne poi fondamentale nel misticismo neoplatonico pagano con Plotino, Giamblico e Proclo. Nel secolo scorso, uno dei più importanti propugnatori della reincarnazione in Occidente è stato il filosofo austriaco Rudolf Steiner (1861-1925), nell'ambito della sua corrente di pensiero denominata antroposofia. Più di recente, la dottrina della reincarnazione ha formato parte integrante del movimento New Age. La reincarnazione è inoltre riconosciuta principalmente nelle società che praticano o praticavano la cremazione dei defunti, basata sulla convinzione che lo spirito del defunto dopo la morte si distaccasse dal corpo, ragion per cui quest'ultimo non avrebbe avuto alcun valore e poteva per questo essere cremato. Reincarnazione in filosofia La reincarnazione nella filosofia occidentale viene indicata con il termine metempsicosi (dal greco antico μετεμψύχωσις metempsicosis, "passaggio delle anime") intendendo la trasmigrazione dell'anima o dello spirito vitale dopo la morte in un altro corpo di essere umano, animale o vegetale. Erodoto riferisce di una credenza nella metempsicosi presso gli egizi e ritiene che da questi si sia trasmessa ai greci. Gli storici hanno dimostrato che quanto riportato da questo autore non sia attendibile in quanto non è stata rinvenuta nessuna concezione simile alla metempsicosi nella religione egiziana.Fabio Mora, Religione e religioni nelle storie di Erodoto, Edizioni universitarie Jaca, 1986 pagg.115-123 Pitagora .]] Nell'ambito della filosofia occidentale, Pitagora e la sua scuola sembrano essere stati fra i primi a sostenere la dottrina della reincarnazione o metempsicosi seppure sulla base di culti orfici preesistenti. AristoteleAristotele,De anima 407b20 = 58 B 39 DK, p. 955 tr. it. cita la metempsicosi come un "mito" della scuola pitagorica mentre Platone, il più noto per la sua dottrina della trasmigrazione delle animePlatone, Menone, 81 AD; Fedone, 70 A, ecc. non nomina mai Pitagora ma piuttosto indica Filolao, membro della scuola pitagorica.Platone, Fedone, 61b Alcuni versi di Senofane, riportati da Diogene LaerzioDiogene Laerzio,21 B 7 DK in VIII, 36, pp. 301-303 tr. it. alludono alla metempsicosi riferendola a un aneddoto con protagonista Pitagora: Oltre a questo riferimento lo stesso Diogene Laerzio scrive: Nell'orfismo e nella scuola pitagorica la metempsicosi era collegata alla loro cosmologia poiché essi sostenevano che questa avvenisse ciclicamente al compimento di un corso astronomico dell'universo. L'uomo secondo i pitagorici è precipitato sulla terra a causa di una colpa originaria, per via della quale è costretto a trasmigrare da un corpo a un altro, non solo di umani ma anche di piante e animali. Per liberarsi da questa catena di morti e rinascite occorre ritornare allo stadio di purezza originaria dedicandosi alla contemplazione disinteressata della verità, praticando dei rituali esoterici di iniziazione e di catarsi, di purificazione. I pitagorici ritenevano che la vita del matematico fosse quella che più si avvicinasse alla condizione libera e divina in cui l'anima si trovava prima della sua caduta. Empedocle Empedocle nelle sue Purificazioni riprenderà la dottrina orfico-pitagorica della metempsicosi, sostenendo sulla scia di Parmenide che nulla si crea e nulla si distrugge, aggiungendo però che tutto si trasforma sulla base di due forze soprannaturali, Amore e Odio, le quali determinano l'aggregazione o la disgregazione dei quattro elementi. L'anima dunque è immortale, e la sua nascita e la sua morte sono solo aspetti passeggeri dovuti all'intervento di quelle due forze. L'uscita dal ciclo dipende per ognuno dal comportamento tenuto in vita. Platone Riappropriandosi della tradizione orfica e pitagorica, Platone fece della reincarnazione il perno della sua dottrina della conoscenza, basata sul concetto di reminiscenza o anamnesi.Cfr. Fedone, 75 d. L'esistenza della reincarnazione, secondo Platone, è testimoniata dal fatto che le nostre conoscenze del mondo sensibile si basano su forme e modelli matematici che non trovano riscontro in esso, ma sembrano provenire da un luogo iperuranio dove il nostro intelletto doveva averli contemplati prima di nascere. Nel mito del carro e dell'auriga, da lui esposto nel Fedro, egli immagina che l'anima, in seguito all morte, sia simile a una biga che cerca il più possibile di risalire al cielo iperuranio, dimora delle Idee, per assorbirne la sapienza. A causa della propria concupiscenza però, simboleggiata da un cavallo nero, l'anima è facilmente soggetta a precipitare nuovamente verso il basso, cioè a reincarnarsi. Chi è precipitato subito rinascerà come una persona ignorante o comunque lontana dalla saggezza filosofica, mentre coloro che sono riusciti a contemplare l'Iperuranio per un tempo più lungo rinasceranno come saggi e come filosofi. La reincarnazione consente secondo Platone di spiegare anche l'innatismo della conoscenza, concezione secondo la quale l'apprendimento consiste propriamente nel ridestarsi di un sapere già presente in forma latente nella nostra anima, ma che era stato dimenticato al momento della nascita ed era perciò inconscio: conoscere significa dunque ricordare. Neoplatonici Dopo Platone, la dottrina della reincarnazione o metempsicosi passerà nei neoplatonici e in varie correnti gnostiche, esoteriche ed ermetiche, proprie del tardo ellenismo. Filone di Alessandria fu tra i primi a conciliare la religione ebraica con la reincarnazione platonica.«Le anime disincarnate sono distribuite in vari ordini. Il dovere per alcune di queste è di entrare in corpi mortali e dopo un certo tempo sono nuovamente libere. Quelle dotate di una natura più divina sono sciolte dai vincoli terreni» (Filone d'Alessandria, in E. Bratina op. cit., pag. 37). Plotino, Giamblico, Proclo, ripresero sostanzialmente da Platone la concezione che l'anima si reincarni e ritorni sulla terra a causa di una colpa originaria, per espiare la quale occorre compiere un lungo cammino di ascesi, liberandosi dagli affetti terreni che altrimenti potrebbero indurre l'anima a restare vincolata alla materia.«È una credenza universalmente ammessa che l’anima che ha commesso peccati li espia, subendo una punizione nel mondo invisibile e poi passa in nuovi corpi», tratto da Plotino, Enneadi (in E. Bratina, op. cit., pag. 34). Cristianesimo La reincarnazione fu accolta solo presso ambienti cristiani poi ritenuti eterodossi. Origene sembrava accettare la possibilità di una preesistenza dell'anima anteriore alla nascita,Cfr. Edmond Bertholet, La Reincarnazione nel mondo antico, ed. Mediterranee, 1978. ma contestava che lo spirito umano potesse reincarnarsi nel corpo di animali. In seguito la reincarnazione fu ribadita dal filosofo Scoto Eriugena.Cfr. E. Bertholet, op. cit., pag. 280. Secondo i sostenitori della reincarnazione nel Cristianesimo,Prophet, Reincarnazione. L'anello mancante del cristianesimo (v. bibliografia). alcuni passi del Vangelo farebbero indurre questa possibilità, ad esempio: * Quando Gesù chiede agli apostoli: «Chi credete che io sia?», essi rispondono: «Alcuni dicono che sei Giovanni Battista, altri Elia ed altri Geremia o uno dei Profeti».Matteo XVI, 13-14. Ciò testimonierebbe l'accettazione della possibilità che un profeta del passato potesse reincarnarsi nel Cristo. * L'episodio della trasfigurazione sul monte Tabor: «“Ma io vi dico che Elia è già venuto e non lo hanno riconosciuto”, allora i discepoli compresero che aveva parlato di Giovanni il Battista».Matteo XV, 10-15. * «“Tutti i profeti e la legge hanno profetato fino a Giovanni e, se volete accettarlo, egli è quell’Elia che doveva venire”».Matteo XI, 13-14. * Quando i farisei interrogano il cieco che annuncia la guarigione: «“Tu sei venuto al mondo ricoperto di peccati e vuoi farci da maestro”».Giovanni IX, 34. * Quando i farisei interrogano il Battista su chi egli sia e con quale autorità compia il suo ministero, gli prospettano tre personaggi di cui uno sicuramente morto ovvero Elia, il Messia o il Profeta. * Nell'incontro con Nicodemo Gesù sembrerebbe suggerire una rinascita immediata ovvero una conversione dell'anima all'ipotesi di reincarnazione. Anche in un testo gnostico denominato Pistis Sophia verrebbe prospettata la possibilità della reincarnazione, sempre però in vista di un suo superamento finale. Va però precisato che tra i tanti testi gnostici ed apocrifi la quasi totalità di questi, riprende l'idea della rinascita in questa vita(come detto sopra o in''Giovanni'', III.) e non in un'altra. Controversie sulla reincarnazione Alcune delle prime sette Cristiane come i Sethiani, e a seguire la corrente gnostica di Valentino, credevano nella reincarnazione. Nel clima del sincretismo ellenistico, la dottrina della reincarnazione trova varie testimonianze come quella San Gregorio Nisseno, fratello minore di Basilio di Cesarea, che affermò: «È una necessità di natura per l'anima immortale essere guarita e purificata, e quando questa guarigione non avviene in questa vita, si opera nelle vite future e susseguenti»Gregorio Nisseno, Grande discorso catechetico, tom. III.. Così Giustino: «Alcune anime che si credono indegne di vedere Dio a seguito delle loro azioni durante le reincarnazioni terrene, riprenderanno i corpi». Origene sostenne che «in quanto a sapere perché l’anima ubbidisce talvolta al male, talvolta al bene bisogna cercare le cause in una nascita anteriore alla nascita corporea attuale»Cfr. Edmond Bertholet, La Reincarnation, Paris, 1972.. Fra gli avversari della dottrina della reincarnazione vi fu invece Tertulliano. La disputa di fatto si concluse con la definitiva condanna della reincarnazione nel sinodo di Costantinopoli del 553. Per ordine dell'imperatore Giustiniano, che si riteneva capo supremo della chiesa d'oriente, venne condannata la dottrina di Origene con nove anatemi del patriarca Menas. Il primo di questi recitava: In seguito la credenza nella reincarnazione riemerse nelle eresie dei Catari e degli Albigesi, diffuse nella Linguadoca, e quindi nei pensatori cristiani rinascimentali. Oggi la dottrina della reincarnazione è ufficialmente respinta dalla Chiesa cattolicaSecondo la teologia cattolica in realtà Cristo non ha mai parlato di reincarnazione, ma soprattutto questa è in contraddizione con la Resurrezione. Ma poi: * Nell'episodio del cieco nato, sono i discepoli che pensano che possa aver peccato lui od i suoi genitori. È Gesù che nel versetto successivo chiarisce questa questione presente nella mentalità ebraica: «3Rispose Gesù: «Né lui ha peccato né i suoi genitori, ma è così perché si manifestassero in lui le opere di Dio.». Dunque questo male fisico non era dovuto ne per i suoi peccati, ne per quello dei suoi genitori, contrariamente a quanto loro pensavano. * In Matteo (XII, 31-32) Gesù dice: «31Perciò io vi dico: Qualunque peccato e bestemmia sarà perdonata agli uomini, ma la bestemmia contro lo Spirito non sarà perdonata. 32A chiunque parlerà male del Figlio dell'uomo sarà perdonato; ma la bestemmia contro lo Spirito, non gli sarà perdonata né in questo secolo, né in quello futuro.». Dunque ne in questa vita, ne in quella futura che verrà dopo la morte, ovvero nell'aldilà. * Nel vangelo di Luca, il buon ladrone viene portato subito in Paradiso, essendosi pentito e riconosciuto peccatore di fronte a Gesù. «42E aggiunse: «Gesù, ricordati di me quando entrerai nel tuo regno». 43Gli rispose: «In verità ti dico, oggi sarai con me nel paradiso». e dalla Chiesa ortodossa. Anche alcuni Evangelici e Fondamentalisti Cristiani considerano ogni fenomeno che riguarda la reincarnazione come inganno del diavolo. Vari contemporanei hanno tentato una conciliazione tra cristianesimo e reincarnazione. Geddes Macgregor scrisse un libro intitolato Reincarnazione nella cristianità: una nuova visione della Rinascita nel pensiero Cristiano,G. Macgregor, Reincarnation in Christianity. A new Vision of the role of rebirth in christian thought (v. bibliografia). Rudolf Steiner è stato l'autore di Cristianità come fatto mistico, e Tommaso Palamidessi ha scritto Memorie di vite passate e le sue Tecniche, che contengono alcuni metodi attraverso i quali sarebbe possibile ottenere memorie dalle vite precedenti.Tommaso Palamidessi, Memorie di vite passate e loro tecniche, Edizioni Archeosofica, 1977. Tra i gruppi che si considerano Cristiani e credono nella reincarnazione, si ricordano la Chiesa Cattolica Liberale, La Chiesa Unitaria, I Movimenti Spiritualisti Cristiani, la Compagnia Rosacruciana ed Lectorium Rosicrucianum. Età moderna Col Rinascimento tornarono in voga le dottrine platoniche della reincarnazione soprattutto in Giorgio Gemisto Pletone, Marsilio Ficino e Giordano Bruno, insieme alle correnti esoteriche dell'alchimia. Di nuovo nel Romanticismo la reincarnazione fu sostenuta da Arthur Schopenhauer,«Se un asiatico mi domandasse la definizione dell'Europa sarei obbligato a rispondere: è quella parte del mondo infestata dall'incredibile illusione che l'uomo sia stato creato dal nulla e che la sua nascita sia la sua prima venuta nella vita» (Schopenhauer, Parerga e Paralipomena, vol. II, cap. XV). e da Giuseppe Mazzini.«Noi crediamo in una serie infinita di reincarnazioni dell’anima, di vita in vita, di mondo in mondo, ciascuna delle quali rappresenta un miglioramento ulteriore…» (Mazzini, in E. Bratina, op. cit., pag. 70). Reincarnazione nel Buddhismo , signore della morte, stringe la ruota dell'esistenza.]] Più che di reincarnazione, nel Buddhismo sarebbe corretto parlare di "rinascita". Il Buddhismo infatti sostiene che non ci sia alcun sé, anima, spirito individuale o ātman e tantomeno che trasmigri di corpo in corpo. Nella scuola Yogacara del Buddhismo Mahayana ha avuto origine la dottrina dell' ālāyavijñāna, la "coscienza deposito", l'ottava delle "coscienze", Vijñāṇa, quale responsabile del trasferimento dei semi, o impressioni, che gli atti volitivi lasciano sul loro autore, anche alle rinascite successive. Questa coscienza successivamente venne identificata da alcuni autori yogacara come uguale al concetto del Tathāgatagarbha, la "Matrice dei Così-Venuti/Andati", e pertanto è ritenuta assolutamente identica alla Vacuità. È da tener presente che la dottrina dell' ālāyavijñāna fu tuttavia criticata e rigettata dagli autori madhyamaka, un'altra importante scuola mahayana, come "sostanzialista" in quanto sostanziava la vacuità. La legge che regola il ciclo di rinascite o samsara è il karma, altrimenti conosciuto come legge di causa ed effetto, in virtù della quale ciò che l'uomo semina raccoglierà. Diverse tradizioni buddhiste, in luoghi e tempi diversi, hanno posto l'accento sulla raggiungibilità del nirvana in modo istantaneo, in questa vita, o come processo lentissimo da compiersi in numerose vite, accentuazioni che dipendono anche dalle diverse culture e società in cui il buddhismo si è radicato. Reincarnazione nell'Induismo Il Manusmṛti (Leggi di Manu) afferma esplicitamente: «Considera attentamente le trasmigrazioni degli uomini, cagionate dalle loro azioni colpevoli… lo spirito vitale che esce dal corpo per rinascere nel grembo di una creatura umana… le sciagure che soffrono gli esseri animati a cagione delle loro iniquità e la felicità inalterabile che invece provano nella contemplazione dell’essere divino che conferisce ogni virtù».E. Bratina, op. cit., pag. 21. Nella Bhagavadgītā (Il canto Divino) Krishna afferma: «Come l'anima incarnata passa in questo corpo dall'infanzia alla giovinezza e poi alla vecchiaia, così l'anima passa in un altro corpo all'istante della morte. L'anima realizzata non è turbata da questo cambiamento». (B.Gita 2.13) E ancora: «Come una persona indossa vestiti nuovi e lascia quelli usati, così l'anima si riveste di nuovi corpi materiali abbandonando quelli vecchi e inutili». (B.Gita 2.22). Un gruppo relativamente piccolo come la Associazione Internazionale per la Coscienza di Krishna, popolarmente noto come Hare Krishna, ha distribuito milioni di copie dei suoi libri e opuscoli. Il testo sulla reincarnazione più diffuso dagli Hare Krishna (A.C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada, La reincarnazione: la scienza eterna della vita, trad. it., Edizioni Bhaktivedanta, Firenze 1983) è diventato popolarissimo in numerosi Paesi dell'Occidente, è spesso citato anche in contesti insospettati e ha certamente contribuito alla moda della reincarnazione: anche presso persone che non si sognerebbero mai di aderire al movimento degli Hare Krishna.http://www.cesnur.org/religioni_italia/introduzione_04.htm Reincarnazione nell'Ebraismo Benché sia una concezione non presente nella Torah scritta e non esplicita nel Talmud la credenza nella reincarnazione non è estranea nemmeno all'Ebraismo. Definita '''Ghilgul' (גלגול) è insegnata infatti dalla Qabbalah, la componente mistico-esoterica della religione ebraica basata in buona parte sul valore mistico-occulto dei numeri e delle lettere alfabetiche ebraiche, grazie al quale vengono estratti dai testi sacri dei significati nascosti e più profondi rispetto a quelli ottenibili dallo studio ordinario. Poiché secondo lo studioso Gershom Scholem la dottrina della trasmigrazione era diffusa nel II secolo presso le comunità manichee e cristiane, non è impossibile che il suo ingresso nell'Ebraismo sia dovuto proprio alle influenze delle filosofie indiane veicolate dal Manicheismo, dal Neoplatonismo così come dagli insegnamenti degli Orfici . La dottrina ebraica della reincarnazione si può allora rintracciare nei seguenti elementi: * Il principale continuatore della dottrina della reincarnazione secondo l'esegesi ebraica è l'Arizal anche attraverso uno dei suoi testi edito anche in inglese, Gate of reincarnation, dall'originale ebraico. Accettando il presupposto secondo cui non tutti gli uomini sono soggetti alla reincarnazione, spiegando poi che lo scopo del ghilgul è il tiqqun, in questo caso la rettificazione delle differenti anime Nefesh, Ruach e Neshamah, che possono essere raggiunte e completate in una stessa persona, egli enumera differenti concezioni di reincarnazione, facendone esempi pratici: dice ad esempio che ogni tipo di anima delle persone soggette alla reincarnazione dev'essere rettificato in vite differenti ed in rari casi tutte in una vita successiva soltanto e sottolineando anche che ne esiste una tipologia in cui due persone si corrispondono senza per forza di cose essere stretti dalla stessa anima venuta al mondo due volte o in più situazioni differenti; la persona nasce e muore in più vite; più anime di persone differenti potrebbero essere rettificate nel corso di un unico ciclo di reincarnazioni. * Rabbi Shimon bar Yochay, rabbino del Talmud ed autore dello Zohar, fu a conoscenza del mistero della reincarnazione. * Anche il Gaon di Vilna ha scritto un commento al Libro di Giona adattandolo alla reincarnazione secondo l'interpretazione iniziale che trova l'analogia di Giona con l'anima dell'uomo, della barca come il suo corpo, del mare come questo mondo e della Terra asciutta come il Mondo Futuro. * Tra gli altri si ricordano Rabbi Isaia Horowitz e Rabbi Shlomo Alkabetz il quale afferma che vi sono tre tipologie di reincarnazione rapportate alle caratteristiche dei tre patriarchi del popolo d'Israele: ad Avraham corrisponde il tipo in cui nelle vite successive si compiono buone azioni e si realizzano i precetti non compiuti o quelli trasgrediti nelle vite precedenti; ad Isacco, simbolo di timore e potenza, corrispondono le vite di anime reincarnate in animali puri, "rettificate" dai peccati dagli Ebrei; infine a Giacobbe, segno di bellezza ed armonia, corrispondono vite successive, fino a 2000, in cui si possono compiere Mizvot non compiute precedentemente per mancanza di opportunità. Secondo l'Arizal, lo Zohar ed altri Nel testo dell'Arizal e dello Zohar vengono espressi i seguenti princìpi: * Il primo caso riguarda la corrispondenza tra l'anima di Adamo, primo uomo e padre dell'Umanità, ed Avraham, primo padre del popolo d'Israele da cui sorsero anche altri popoli. Considerando che Avraham ebbe maggiori meriti di Adamo, ci si chiese allora perché non fosse stato creato come primo uomo; i maestri mistici ed i rabbini del Talmud considerano che, nel caso Avraham avesse commesso l'errore di Adamo come primo uomo, sarebbe stato quasi impossibile il tiqqun, la rettificazione del peccato originale. Questo è un ulteriore motivo per cui Avraham e Sarah, corrispondendo appunto ad Adamo ed Eva ed associati al tiqqun suddetto, vennero sepolti in Machpelah anche assieme al primo uomo ed alla prima donna dell'umanità. Questa corrispondenza non vale come reincarnazione vera e propria, ma vuole evidenziare come valga lo stesso principio, ossia quello della crescita spirituale e morale delle vite successive. La serva di Iesse è il Ghilgul di Agar. * Un esempio analogo è quello della corrispondenza tra Mosè ed Abele o di Core e Caino; anche Esaù è il Ghilgul di Caino mentre Jetro è il Ghilgul soltanto del bene di Caino. Secondo un'altra opinione anche Hillel in parte corrisponde a Mosè. * Un caso molto vicino alla concezione comune di reincarnazione è quello della corrispondenza di Pinchas Fineas e del profeta Elia. * Ancora il caso dell'affinità di reincarnazione tra Nimrod e Nabucodonosor. * Balaam è il Ghilgul di Labano infatti da questo ereditò la magia, appresa anche dall'angelo caduto Azazel. * Secondo l'Alshich haQadosh Rut è il Ghilgul della figlia primogenita di Lot; anche di Tamar. Non è comunque esclusa la possibilità che una stessa anima possa vivere più vite in periodi storici differenti e sia soggetta a più rinascite dopo la morte: * a questo proposito si parla di anime nuove che non subiranno o non hanno subito sino a quel momento vissuto alcun tipo di reincarnazione; esse sono più forti delle altre; * vi è poi il caso di anime che, mancanti della forza necessaria ad ascendere al Cielo, vagano per il mondo a volte in gruppi in cielo, come turbini, ed a volte stazionando accanto ad animali, piante o oggetti inanimati per averne riferimento per il proprio movimento spirituale: l'Arizal ritiene che lo stazionamento ed il passaggio dal regno minerale al regno vegetale sino al regno animale e poi dell'uomo possa durare dai 20 anni o 100 sino a 1000 in ciascuno di essi; * simile a quest'ultimo caso è quello della sosta di un'anima di una persona spirata presso un uomo vivente: non si tratta di un vero e proprio possesso del corpo di quest'ultimo quanto piuttosto di qualcosa simile ad un accompagnamento senza alcun danno per l'uomo o la donna che ne sono il riferimento sovrannaturale. Dunque l'accompagnatore ospitante e l'anima accompagnatrice dovranno avere molte somiglianze nella propria natura spirituale, anime dello stesso genere; * l'ibbur riguarda il sostegno divino dato ad una persona con la collaborazione di un'anima di una persona spirata che sia Zaddiq, un giusto: viene insegnato in molti testi rabbinici, tra cui il Tanya, che gli Zaddiqim continuano la loro assistenza al mondo anche dopo la morte, ché anzi è ancor più completa perché libera dai peccati ed unita in modo perfetto all'Unità divina in collaborazione assoluta con Dio, ciò non escludendo l'impedimento di rivolgersi in preghiera a persone spirate o ad angeli, divieto che prevale secondo la fede unica in Dio il cui Regno regge ogni cosa, anche il Mondo dell'Aldilà. Spesso l'anima ospitata potrebbe invece necessitare del supporto dell'ospitante per un proprio tiqqun. Una volta rettificati tutti i gradi delle anime proprie, nell''Olam Ha-Ba quella persona potrà raggiungere lo stesso livello dello stesso Zaddiq o dei vari Zaddiqim che lo supportarono durante i cicli di reincarnazione e rettificazione delle anime. L'assistenza dell'anima di uno Zaddiq ad una persona viva viene paragonata al caso Talmudico del prestito il cui credito viene poi estinto nel Gan Eden secondo i meriti fatti ottenere al secondo dal primo attraverso le Mitzvot e di cui entrambi potranno godere i benefici in quanto entrambi capaci di ciò durante quel ciclo o i più cicli di reincarnazione. Uno degli esempi di ibbur è quello dei figli di Giacobbe sui principi delle dodici tribù d'Israele entrati ad esplorare la Terra d'Israele per ordine di Mosè: essi furono loro di supporto sino a quando decisero però di parlare male della Terra d'Israele, ciò avvenne da parte di tutti i principi ad esclusione di Caleb e Giosuè; dei colpevoli l'Arizal dice che vennero abbandonati dal supporto delle anime dei figli di Giacobbe loro assegnato e questa maldicenza fu infatti uno dei peccati principali che impedirono poi a quella generazione di entrare in Terra d'Israele. Le discussioni ammettono 3 possibili cicli di reincarnazione per persone non rette nei casi in cui ve ne sia necessità, numero, anche questo, che ha rilevanza simbolica anche secondo l'aspetto del ciclo di vita vissuto. Per le persone rette può avvenire un numero superiore di reincarnazioni; * vi è poi l'Yibbum che, precetto della Torah oggi non più possibile per insufficienza nei livelli di purità e santità, riguarda il matrimonio di un uomo con la sposa del proprio fratello dopo la morte di quest'ultimo: questo precetto veniva comandato non solo per onorare la memoria spirituale del fratello ma anche per rendergli meriti ed onori con la nascita di figli che poi sarebbero stati dunque discendenza sua. Sebbene non si tratti di reincarnazione, l'Arizal sottolinea che questo vale come suo paragone. L'Yibbum non presenta una reincarnazione all'interno della famiglia lasciata e ciò sebbene il cognato faciliti in questo modo una modalità simile alla reincarnazione ma di questa assente ed intesa come rettificazione per il fratello morto: l'Yibbum è necessario al fine di avere figli in nome del fratello che altrimenti sarebbe considerato morto senza una discendenza; particolare la tradizione secondo la quale il primo figlio nato da questa nuova coppia di sposi avrebbe ricevuto il nome del fratello che non riuscì ad adempiere in vita al precetto biblico della procreazione perché morto prima. I modi della reincarnazione Il processo di reincarnazione così descritto riguarda il tiqqun, la rettificazione dell'anima dai peccati commessi nelle vite precedenti non con l'intento di punire durante le vite successive ma con quello di purificazione ed aumento dei meriti: secondo questa teoria le vite successive delle sole anime coinvolte in questi cicli saranno sempre purificate dai peccati delle vite precedenti o attraverso la rinascita stessa o tramite il compimento di azioni che aggiungano un numero di meriti sempre maggiore. Non è presente quindi il rischio che gravi o lievi peccati commessi nelle vite precedenti possano influenzare il corso delle vite successive o, come anche i peccati o le sofferenze patite, possano danneggiare l'anima ospitata nel caso di un ibbur; anche per questo viene insegnato che è molto difficile che una persona divenga consapevole delle vite vissute in precedenza. Secondo questo versetto (in ebraico per mille, אלפ (alaf), al plurale, אלפים, si può intendere duemila) per l'Arizal ci si riferisce al ciclo di reincarnazione dei retti che può contare sino a 2000 vite per una stessa persona mentre per i non retti vale il versetto che afferma: sino alla quarta generazione, contando quindi 3 reincarnazioni in un totale di 4 vite. Vi possono essere quindi cicli di tre reincarnazioni ma si può arrivare sino a venti, trenta ed oltre: questo dipende dal tipo di reincarnazione, se si tratta di un caso tra i vari ibburim o tra i vari ghilgulim. La Qabbalah esclude quindi che un'anima di uomo o donna possa divenire, nella sua interezza, un essere completo differente come animali, piante o oggetti perché, ad esempio, di natura superiore a quella degli animali comunque esistente. Nel ciclo delle reincarnazioni la sola interazione tra uomini ed animali, piante o altro, come nel caso sopra descritto, avviene per "anime vaganti" che non sono ancora giunte in Gan Eden. Anche gli ebrei di oggi usano chiedere a Dio un sostegno spirituale per queste anime durante la Benedizione degli alberi, benedizione che viene effettuata al principio della Primavera di ogni anno. Il motivo della reincarnazione come modo per poter rettificare la propria anima, secondo i meriti aggiunti e per acquisirne un numero più alto, passaggio aggiunto all'espiazione completa dei propri peccati solo dopo la morte nel Ghehinnom, è il privilegio di avere un'opportunità in più in un'altra vita anche per compiere maggiori buone azioni, in particolare quelle non compiute nelle vite precedenti; la ricompensa di questi sarà manifesta nell'era messianica e nell''Olam Ha-Ba in modo da potervi giungere completamente rettificata grazie al percorso durante la propria vita o le molte reincarnazioni, ciò anche per rettificare le trasgressioni compiute in precedenza; nel caso invece di un'anima di una persona non retta occorre invece un intervento divino di maggior forza individuato nell'espiazione nel Ghehinnom che ha una durata massima di un anno e che nella Tradizione ebraica, inteso come Inferno e Purgatorio contemporaneamente, permetterà a quest'anima di espiare grazie all'intervento divino suddetto per poi giungere comunque nel Gan Eden finalmente rettificata e purificata. Come detto quindi ciò non esclude che anche l'anima di chi è sottoposto a reincarnazione debba espiare i propri peccati nel Ghehinnom infatti nelle vite successive, oltre a meriti comuni, si deve aderire a quelli mancati precedentemente. Anche se per motivi differenti, similmente l'Arizal ammette che l'uomo soltanto è passibile di reincarnazioni perché il fuoco dello studio della Torah lo protegge dal fuoco del Ghehinnom. Questo studio per la donna non è considerato obbligo quindi essa è soggetta, dopo la morte, all'espiazione dei peccati tramite il fuoco del Ghehinnom e non attraverso reincarnazioni successive. La donna non è quindi soggetta al ciclo delle reincarnazioni anche perché più fragile dell'uomo e quindi con un bisogno maggiore della protezione e dell'intervento divino. In alcuni casi eccezionali, come non essere riuscita ad avere figli e per aver avuto rapporti sessuali proibiti con altre donne, è necessaria la reincarnazione per la gravità del peccato commesso. Nel testo sulle "reincarnazioni" l'Arizal afferma che talvolta donne che hanno commesso i peccati prima ricordati, con individui dello stesso sesso, potrebbero avere una vita successiva "quasi come uomini" (Gate of reincarnation). L'espiazione dei peccati nel Ghehinnom può valere anche per gli uomini. Quando l'era messianica sarà completata, e tutto il mondo vivrà nella completa rettificazione, non vi sarà più bisogno del ciclo delle reincarnazioni. Nella resurrezione, con la rivelazione del Messia, potrà succedere che due corpi possano ricevere comunque le due anime distintamente anche se della stessa persona sostenuta da un ibbur soltanto che ha contribuito alla rettificazione delle due stesse. Un corpo di una persona potrà ricevere soltanto un'anima definita Nefesh mentre un altro potrà ricevere sia Nefesh che Ruach o Nefesh, Ruach e Neshamah anche rettificate nel corso di una stessa reincarnazione se espressioni originarie di quell'anima principalmente attiva alla sua creazione al principio di tutto; può succedere poi che in seguito ad una reincarnazione in un secondo corpo l'anima della persona nell'era messianica risorga nel secondo corpo e non più nel primo maggiormente macchiato dalle colpe della prima vita e ciò nel caso di un'unica anima nefesh in entrambe le vite. I maestri insegnano che prima di nascere le anime di ogni sposo ed ogni sposa sono unite sino a quando, una volta presenti nel mondo, in vita Dio si occupa di farli incontrare affinché si riuniscano come individui nuovamente divenuti un'entità completa. In un commento ad una parte del Talmud, a tal proposito l'Arizal spiega che il versetto che afferma come Dio li riunisca contro la loro volontà non si riferisce ad anime gemelle ma all'anima di un uomo reincarnato che, per adempiere alla Mizvah della procreazione, si riunisca con una donna diversa da quella a cui era unito nel corso della prima vita, sua sola anima gemella. L'Arizal insegna infatti che la potenza della Volontà divina è tale da permettere che essi possano vivere assieme in modo corretto e conforme accettando poi senza astio o disprezzo questa possibilità; ciò è vero alla luce dell'insegnamento secondo cui soltanto l'uomo, e non la donna, è soggetto alla reincarnazione. Questo tipo di coppia, riunita da Dio, nell'Halakhah presenta la medesima valenza giuridica del caso di matrimonio tra individui le cui anime erano unite prima di nascere. Vi è poi il caso di due coniugi che si reincarnano per non essere riusciti ad avere figli, obbligo biblico, nella vita precedente: essi si riuniranno rincontrandosi anche nella reincarnazione al fine di adempiere all'obbligo di questa Mizvah. Talvolta però si reincarnano in periodi storici differenti. Esperienze Chaim Vital racconta che spesso il suo maestro Arizal scorgeva anche le anime di Zaddiqim o studiosi di Torah stare in piedi sulle loro tombe inoltre poteva intravedere anime sostare presso oggetti inanimati ed indicare i nomi di tali persone nonché le loro mancanze in vita per quelle reincarnazioni. Studi e ricerche Nell'ambito dell'esercizio della professione medica, alcuni professionisti hanno riportato i risultati di estese ricerche basate sulla presunta regressione a vite passate, ottenuta con l'ipnosi o con tecniche di rilassamento guidato, nel corso delle quali i soggetti coinvolti descrivevano con notevoli dettagli esperienze di vita che si sarebbero svolte sino a diversi secoli, o anche millenni, anteriori alla loro nascita. Tra questi studiosi si possono ricordare: * Helen Wambach, che ha condotto studi su 1.088 soggetti;Cfr. Helen Wambach, Storie vere di viaggi meravigliosi dentro la vita prima della nascita, edizioni Mediterranee, 1991. * Brian Weiss, che ha pubblicato diversi best seller sulla sua attività di psichiatra basata sulla tecnica della regressione;Di seguito alcuni best seller di Brian Weiss editi da Oscar Mondadori: Molte vite, un'Anima Sola, 2008; Oltre le porte del tempo, 2000; Molte vite, un solo amore, 1996; * lo psichiatra Ian Stevenson;Ian Stevenson, Reincarnazione, 20 casi a sostegno, Armenia edizioni, 2005. * Jim B. Tucker, direttore della clinica di psichiatria infantile della Virginia University. Quest'ultimo ha effettuato uno studio in particolare sui bambini che affermano di ricordare vite precedenti. Nel suo saggio Life before Life: a scientific investigation of children's memories of previous life,Jim B. Tucker, Life before Life: a scientific investigation of children's memories of previous life, edito da St. Martin's Griffin, 2008 ISBN 0-312-37674-X. egli descrive quarant'anni di ricerche compiute in tal senso. I bambini da lui analizzati provengono da ogni angolo del pianeta e da diverse tipologie di famiglia. L'età di questi bambini varia dai due ai sei anni, dopodiché tali ricordi verrebbero dimenticati. I ricercatori, una volta raccolte le testimonianze, sono andati personalmente nei posti indicati dai bambini ad incontrare le persone di cui avevano parlato, riscontrando, a loro dire, che avevano detto la verità.Fonte: [http://bancadati.lastampa.it/LaStampaArchivio-free/main/History/viewObj.jsp?objid=7062082 Maurizio Molinari, Gli scienziati studiano i bimbi che ricordano le loro vite precedenti], su Tuttoscienze, inserto del quotidiano La Stampa del 21 giugno 2006. Psicologi come Tucker analizzano i casi di centinaia di pazienti, e spesso per verificare le informazioni che i bambini ricordano devono interrogare almeno una cinquantina di persone diverse. Stevenson per primo fa notare che organizzare una truffa coinvolgendo più di cinquantamila persone è quantomeno difficile, se non impossibile. I risultati di J. B. Tucker Secondo la testimonianza di Jim B. Tucker, i bambini analizzati non usano mai l'espressione "vita precedente" pur descrivendo con chiarezza ciò che sarebbe loro avvenuto in passato. Un bambino turco, per esempio, avrebbe fornito molti dettagli circa la sua famiglia passata residente nella città di Istanbul, che si trovava molto lontano dal luogo dove abitava adesso, aggiungendo particolari di parenti avuti in passato, citando i loro nomi armeni assieme ai relativi indirizzi di casa. Ricordava anche i nomi della moglie e dei figli. Non tutti i bambini però ricorderebbero le vite precedenti. Tucker avrebbe notato che nel 70% dei casi i bambini ricordano morti avvenute soprattutto in circostanze non naturali, quali incidenti, episodi traumatici improvvisi e morte violenta. A fronte dei suoi vari esperimenti, che lo hanno portato a ritenere che la coscienza non sia un prodotto del cervello bensì dell'anima, e che quindi sia immortale, Jim B. Tucker non vuole usare il termine "reincarnazione", pur affermando che tale possibilità non possa essere esclusa del tutto; egli preferisce parlare di prove concrete sulla sopravvivenza delle emozioni umane in presenza di specifiche circostanze. Nella letteratura e nell'arte Metempsicosi nella mitologia classica Poseidone fece reincarnare il figlio Cicno, che era stato ucciso da Achille durante la guerra di Troia, in un cigno. L'episodio è narrato nelle Metamorfosi di Ovidio: «'' Con le ginocchia il corpo, e con la palma / Con più forza, che può, stringe la gola, / Tanto, che toglie quella strada à l’alma, / Che suol dar fuor lo spirto, e la parola. / Al fin con questo modo à lui la palma / De la vittoria il forte Achille invola./ Cerca poi trargli il vincitor Acheo / L’arme, perpetua à lui gloria, e trofeo. / Ma tosto, ch’apre l’arme, intende il lume / Quivi entro, volar fuor vede un augello. / Spiega lontan da lui le bianche piume, / Grande, ben fatto, à maraviglia bello: / Il Re, che tributario have ogni fiume, / Volle, ch’entrasse in quel corpo novello. / Hor le cagnate sue terrene some / Non ritengon di prima altro, che ’l nome.»Ovidio, ''Metamorfosi, libro XII, traduzione di Giovanni Andrea Dell'Anguillara Un altro grande protagonista della guerra di Troia, anch'egli semidio e vittima di Achille, fu egualmente fatto reincarnare dopo la morte: Memnone, il bellissimo re degli Etiopi, che era figlio di Eos (anche stavolta la fonte è il testo ovidiano). La dea era inconsolabile, e Zeus decise di alleviarne il dolore: mentre la pira stava per ardere la testa e il corpo di Memnone (il sovrano era morto tramite decapitazione) si levò improvvisamente dalle fiamme uno stormo di uccelli. Memnone da quel momento avrebbe vissuto in ognuno di essi, e per sempre: «''De la prima favilla ogni sorella/Nel revoluto fumo un’alma informa./Da questo, e da quel lato esce una ascella,/ Fin che di vero augel mostra la forma./Quante scintille alzar fa la facella,/Tante in augelli il fato ne trasforma/Nel modo stesso in aere in un momento/Se ne veggon formare, e cento, e cento./Sì gran numero al ciel se’n vede asceso,/Che fan quasi oscurar ne l’aere il giorno./Fan sopra mille giuochi al rogo acceso,/Indi il giran tre volte intorno intorno./Tre volte il grido lor fan, che sia inteso/Insino al piu beato alto soggiorno/L’essercito in due campi poi si parte/E forman le battaglie al fiero Marte./Indi crudeli ad affrontar si vanno,/E con gli urti, e co’ rostri, e con gli artigli,/Et ogni estrema ingiuria empi si fanno/Del bruggiato Mennone in novi figli./Tanto che molti con disnore, e danno/Del proprio sangue lor cadon vermigli./E fan l’essequie con la lor tenzone/A la cognata polve di Mennone.» Nel VI libro dell'Eneide, durante la discesa agli Inferi di Enea e della Sibilla Cumana, dalle parole che Anchise rivolge al figlio traspare la concezione pitagorico-orfica di Virgilio: Anchise descrive una teoria dei cicli e delle rinascite spiegando come molte ombre dei Campi Elisi si immergano nel fiume Lete per dimenticare le vite precedenti e poter dunque reincarnarsi in nuovi corpi terreni.Virgilio, ''Eneide, Mondadori 1989, Commento p.772 Secondo vari studiosi, la descrizione della sofferenza di queste anime per gli errori delle vite passate (quisque suos patimur Manes, v.743) è una reminiscenza del Gorgia platonico, dove si parla delle sofferenze animiche di purificazione per un perfezionamento della vita successiva.Ibidem, p.773 Note Bibliografia * A.C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada, La reincarnazione: la scienza eterna della vita Edizioni Bhaktivedanta, Firenze 1983 * Elizabeth C. Prophet, Erin L. Prophet, Reincarnazione, l'anello mancante del cristianesimo, traduzione italiana a cura di A. Carbone, Armenia, 2003 ISBN 88-344-1478-0 * Battista Mondin, Preesistenza Sopravvivenza Reincarnazione, Àncora, Milano 1989 * Geddes MacGregor, Reincarnation in Christianity. A new Vision of the role of rebirth in christian thought, The Theosophical Publishing House, Wheaton, Ill. U.S.A 1986 * Christoph Schönborn, Risurrezione e reincarnazione, trad. it., Piemme, Casale Monferrato 1990 * Maria Penkala, La reincarnazione. Prove e dottrine di ogni tempo e luogo, Mediterranee, Roma 1993 ISBN 88-272-0226-9 * Rudolf Steiner, Cristianesimo come fatto mistico e i misteri antichi, editrice Antroposofica, 2006 * Hans Urs von Balthasar, La metempsicosi, in: Homo creatus est. Saggi teologici V, trad. it., Morcelliana, Brescia 1991, pp. 111–130 * Tigunait Rajmani, Karma e reincarnazione, Laris, 2008 * Edouard Bertholet, La reincarnazione nel mondo antico, trad. it., edizioni Mediterranee, Roma 1978 ISBN 88-272-1022-9 * Jim B. Tucker, Il bambino che visse due volte, Sperling & Kupfer, 2009 * Stefania Rocchetta, Tornare al Mondo. Resurrezioni, rinascite e doppi nella cultura antica, Il Mulino, 2013, 978-88-15-23883-2 Voci correlate * Anima *Dybbuq * Gan Eden * Ghehinnom * Incarnazione * Origenismo * Peccato originale * Rinascita Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Prove scientifiche sulla reincarnazione secondo Victor Zammit * Reincarnazione e buddismo * Reincarnazione: tra cristianesimo e buddismo * La memoria delle vite passate e sua tecnica * Cristianesimo antico e reincarnazione * Citazioni di personaggi storici sulla reincarnazione * [http://www.lastampa.it/redazione/cmsSezioni/esteri/200707articoli/23750girata.asp Il bambino che visse due volte], articolo su La Stampa. Fonti * Video Categoria:Antropologia religiosa Categoria:Buddhismo Categoria:Cabala Categoria:Induismo Categoria:Sikhismo Categoria:New Age Categoria:Vita dopo la morte